Lyrical Magi
by Plasmaeclipse
Summary: A twist of fate has caused the futures of multiple groups to intertwine. A small transport from the TSAB has crash landed on earth, their cargo the magical jewel seeds scattered across Unimari city. 14 year old Nanoha Takamachi is recuited to help find them after a run in with Yuuno Scrya. However a certain white fox is searching for the jewel seeds as well...


On the ground lay a young girl sprawled out in a pool of blood. Her body was twisted and broken; a blackened jewel lay in her hand. Slowly a raven haired girl approached the broken figure. Her purple eyes gazed down at the jewel. She cocked her head to the side and continued to stare until finally she breathed out and flicked her left arm. The round golden shield on her wrist began to twist and fold itself until it became a large pistol. She quickly pulled it down towards the jewel it began to crack releasing an ominous smoke.

"Poor girl, I suppose you could consider this a mercy killing." The girl whispered as she took aim.

She then quickly pulled the trigger, destroying the jewel.

"Ahhh why'd you have to go and do that Homura?"

Homura quickly spun around and brandished her weapon at whoever was behind her. She then came face to face with a redheaded girl wielding a spear, with a piece of chocolate sticking out her mouth.

"Ah, it's just you please don't sneak up on me Kyoko Sakura."

"Could you stop using my full name it's weird." Kyoko said as she lowered Homura's gun from her head.

"Anyway why'd you go and snuff out that witch before she could transform you coulda gotten a decent grief seed if you waited a couple weeks"

"I don't care about collecting grief seeds Kyoko, I just want to find Kyubey and stop his plans. You wouldn't happen to have seen him would you?"

"Nah, he doesn't stick around in small towns like this it'd be a waste of time he's probably already run off to the next major city."

"Hmmmm..."

Homura reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone.

"Let's see from here the next major city should be...Uminari City..."

Kyoko let out a grunt as Homura said the name. Noticing this Homura turned to her.

"Are you familiar with this city?" Homura asked.

"Yeah, I used to live there ya know before all this magical girl crap."

"Do you have any place to stay in the area?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Yeah but I haven't been home in almost a year now the place probably looks like shit."

"No parents?"

"Dead, don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright then, do you still have your keys?"

"Yeah"

Kyoko released her transformation and began fishing in her pockets. She pulled out a set of keys and tossed them over to Homura. "Gold one's for the front door silver ones are for inside, the big key is for the master bedroom the little one is the guest rooms"

"You're not coming?" Homura asked cocking her head to the side again.

"Why should I?" Kyoko huffed.

"I'm not familiar with the area I'll need someone to show me around."

"Grrr" Kyoko crossed her arms and lowered her head. She began tapping her foot and considering her options. "Well there's probably some decent witches in the area...on the other hand I don't really want to cross paths with any of the local girls..."

"Well?"

"Haaahhhhh fine fine I'll go with you, but I'm only staying a few days to show you around. Once you're familiar with the city I'm gone okay?"

"That works for me"

"Good then let's go we can catch a bus there pretty close by."

* * *

Alarms began to blare and screens flashed alerts all around the small ship. A young man ran through the halls towards the cockpit. The doors slid open as he burst into the room.

"Amy, what's our current status right now?!" He shouted as he reached out and grabbed the ship's navigator.

"Not good, the distortion damaged our engines and navigation controls I can barely steer the ship straight right now!" Amy reported as she frantically tried to keep the transport in stable condition.

"Are there any places we can land the ship?" The man asked as he rapidly scanned the monitors.

"I think so it looks like there's like on the 3rd planet from the sun in this system. I'll try to get the ship down there."

"All right good" The man then turned as 2 more people, a green haired woman with glasses, and a blonde teenager, entered the bridge. "Where is everyone else?" He asked the 2 new faces.

"Sorry Chrono I think that distortion took out the enforcers we had on guard." The bespectacled woman replied. "We were lucky we managed to get away from the blast"

"Dammit, well you two strap yourselves in we're gonna try and touch down on one of the planets here..."

* * *

Down on the earth a small white creature stared up at the sky. It resembled a small fox with large flaps of fur hanging down its ears. It looked up at the sky with its red eyes as a star crossed the sky. As it stared the star spit apart and multiple smaller glimmers began splitting off from it. Slowly the grin it always held spread into a wide toothy smile.

"Hoh now isn't that interesting?" Slowly it got on its legs and began to skip along the streets.

"I never imagined I would be seeing those again. If I can get a hold of some of them my magical collection would become much more efficient." It stopped and hopped on top of a wall surveying the area where the glimmers of light fell. "Still I wonder who it was that carried them here. It's been a good 500 years since I came to this world I probably won't even recognize them. Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter as long as I get _those._"

**Author's Notes:**

**Well so begins this crossover between Lyrical Nanoha and Madoka Magica.**

**This is the first real fanfic project I'm ever going to work on. I've done some small stuff for forums before but nothing too big. I will state right now that this story will follow the plot of Nanoha more than Madoka. While I do like Madoka I could never get behind its magic system. I felt it was like clay something the writers could mold into whatever they needed for the plot. I figure putting Madoka into Nanoha's setting could offer some new things to it while also making some sense of the weirder plot points *coughentrophycough*. I will also state that there WILL be changes to the Madoka cast's powers especially Homura. Time stopping is a rather nasty power to write around and I don't think I'm good enough to pull it off well ^^; **

**Comments and Criticism are welcome. This is my first big project (as well as my first submission to ) so I would really appreciate any form of constructive criticism to improve.**

**I hope you enjoy my story and look forward to more soon.**

**- Plasma**


End file.
